


Inferno and Back

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: Well that could have been worse... [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, I whumped on Glorfindel hardore, OMG the plot has finally arrived, Supernatural AU - Freeform, There aren't any Dwarves in this chapter, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has a 6 foot 7 inch problem in his garden. The rest of the world remains blissfully unaware of what has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno and Back

**Author's Note:**

> The plot has arrived! We're only like 4 fics in right? No hunter for now, I'm establishing stuff. Elrond lives in a huge house with a ton of other people. This is before he and Celebrian started having children, so this technically take place like in the late 70s. Just rock with me here. I'm sorry Glorfindel. I'll make it up to you later. (Also people waiting on other fics I swear on the Silmarils they're coming, I haven't forgotten.) Unbeta as always and written in an incredible 3 hours which is my personal record.

 

There was no Time down Here. At least not that he could discern.

When he was sane, at least.

The rest of the time was spent as an eternities of either everything or nothing.

Blinding light and cold being pressed so far into his being that his eardrums exploded from the pressure.

Dark and heat that left him crawling and flaking off sloughs of skin in his wake.

At some point something grabbed his wings and tore out all the feathers. He screamed as they dunked the entire sorry mess into a vat of boiling blood, a smell he was sure was now imprinted into his fea.

Shards of somthing (bone, glass, diamond, it didn’t matter) were impressed so deeply into his skull he could feel the itch on the back of his eyes when ever he moved them. When he tried to simply keep his eyes shut, they tore lids off.

He wanted out. He could not remember where he was, or what he was doing here, or why he had come, or what his name even was any more, but he knew he wanted out.

But he couldn’t. Something very important kept reminding him. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he could at least remember why he was here.  

There were others screaming. He was unable to say if they were screaming at him or with him.

“let us out let us out get out out out out out.”

No I Cant.

“yes you can. what is wrong with you?”

No.

“we need out! you are dying! It doesn't even matter anymore.”

no.

“No. Get us out! LET US OUT!”

He could feel the way flesh and feathers and whatever else was left of him tore itself free of the bindings, as he hurtled upwards.

The screams followed him. He tried to go faster, just to see if he could escape them.

He landed with a thump and for the first in however long he’d been gone, knew nothing.

~~~

Elrond is shaken from a dead sleep by Lindir who was more frantic than he’d ever seen him.

“Elrond, please there’s something in the garden.”

Elrond glances at the electronic clock on his bedside dresser as he folds the covers back and gets out, trying not to wake Celebrian.

“Elrond, please.” Lindir is shifting from foot to foot, tension making his face crinkled and hands clutch his sweater tighter.

Elrond only feels truly awake when the cold air hit his face as he and Lindir move swiftly into his wife’s garden, the one reserved for flowers and trees and childhood pet graves. Lindir has a flashlight and is moving, looking between the beds for something. He finally spots it and darts over to a bed of recently bloomed golden lilies.

There, among the flowers, is an angel.

For it is certainly an angel, even with his hair ratted to the point where the entire thing is going to have to be cut off completely, and wings that have been scraped down to the raw blacken musculature. His light shone so brightly that the lilies he should have crushed were still alive and supporting his weight well.

“Go get Celebrian and Erestor, we must get him inside without causing further harm.” Elrond orders, his eyes never leaving the ruined form.

Once Lindir has darted off, Elrond moved cautiously through the flowers until he could kneel down next to the angel.

Elrond gently turned him to his side, he noted the damaged body, and cast his fea out, searching for any kind of connection.

It was found immediately. Like a child clinging to an adult for safety, the angel’s fea grasped hold of Elrond’s and would not let go, to the point of pain. Despite that Elrond reached out, smoothing a hand over the ratty and sooty hair.

painpainpainpainstopstopstopnopleasenomore.

“I’m sorry. Can you tell me what you remember?” Elrond spoke aloud, withdrawing his hand.

darklightpainPAINPAINPAIN

“You are not there anymore. You are on earth, not the astral plane. Do you remember your name?”

earth

“Yes.”

no

“That’s alright. You are safe now.” Elrond heard steps running towards him, and warned the angel. “We are going to have to move you. It will hurt. Try not to fight. You are safe now.” Elrond said, as his wife crouched down across from and Erestor next to him. Lindir took the remaining limb. “On three we lift, one two three.” The angel didn’t make a sound and hardly flinched as they carried him back to the house, skeletal wings dragging in the dirt.

~~~

It was weeks before the angel was able to open his eyes and even longer before he was able to speak again. However Elrond was able to communicate in short burst with the damaged fea.

“Glorfindel.” was the very first thing he said when he was able to say when he was able to communicate again.  

“Is that your name?” Celebrian asked, arranging the sheets more comfortably, and keeping her tone gentle. The entire thing uneases her, and she wishes she had her mother’s advice, but it has been a long time since her mother came to visit and Celebrian is more worried about interrupting her than her own uneasiness.

The angel nodded, slowly, making sure that the weak muscles of this body would do as he commanded them.

“Alright then Glorfindel, lets see if we can find out where you belong.” She smiles before leaving to tell her husband the news.

~~~   

It is Erestor who finds him at last.

There has been heavy rain the last few days, and the front hall is beginning to look worse for wear. In his haste Erestor doesn’t even toe off his shoes before making his way to Elrond’s study.

“I had to go to a book collector in the middle of soho, who did not post his hours by the way, so I lost a half a day -” Elrond cuts him off with a look, “But yes I did find him.” Erestor sets the heavy tome down, dust and scraps of yellowing paper going everywhere.

The book is an italian manuscript, depicting the early days of heaven, and the war that followed the Dark One’s betrayal of the light.

Erestor runs a narrow finger down the names, eyes scanning until he finally finds what he wants.

“Glorfindel, a mighty warrior from the host of Nolofinwë. He was struck down in the midst of battle by a fire demon and dragged down into the Beyond.

~~~

Glorfindel watched as the water droplets raced each other down his window pane. It had started raining again. A flash of lightning illuminated the room.

“Hello Glorfindel.”

~~~

“It is said that Glorfindel will arise again when the need is most pressing, but that it will also herald the ascent of a great evil.” Erestor continued, fingers flying rapidly over the text.

“He will break his chains and rip through the Spheres, and with him shall arise Seven Devils.”

~~~

Glorfindel looked at his visitor curiously. It was not Elrond, or Celebrian, or Lindir, or        Melpomaen. It was not any of the people who lived in the house.

“Who are you?” Glorfindel asked.

“You don’t remember?” The figure replied, tipping it’s head to one side. It reminded Glorfindel of something, but his mind would not tell him what. He shook his head.

“Thats a shame. I remember you.”

~~~

“Seven Devils?” Elrond asked, voice pitched low.

Erestor was already flipping through the book at top speed and muttering about how the phrase sounded familiar.

“Here it is, Seven Devils.” Erestor cast a glance over the page before continuing. “The Seven Devils or The Seven Sons.”

~~~

“Yes, I remember you very well Glorfindel, Lord of Nolofinwë’s. You were very handy with that sword as I recall.” The figure walked further into the room, it’s face still cast in shadow.

“Thank you.” Glorfindel replied.

The figure laughed, and patted the bedpost.

“You were always very charming. And I have a reward for you, charming one.”

~~~

“The Seven Sons refers to the children of the angel Feanor. When he was cast out they followed him willingly into exile. When he was destroyed by the Dark One, they took a vow of vengeance, promising to come and destroy any remnant of his existence. However they were gravely weaken by their father’s passing and when beset by the Dark One’s servants they were dragged into the Beyond.”

~~~

“Oh.” Glorfindel tipped his head. “What is it?”

The figure stepped into the light, smiling as it came nearer.

“Your memories.”

~~~

“The Seven Devils were separated and could not escape without each other. It is said they shall remain in the Beyond for all of Time. Unless,” Here Erestor paused, brown eyes widening.

“What?” Elrond asked.

“Unless an angel of immense power unleashes them first.”

~~~

“My memories?” Glorfindel asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course. You have done me a great favor, and in return I must reward you.” With that the figure leaned forward and kissed Glorfindel’s forehead.

~~~

“This should not come to pass under any circumstance, for once the boundary between the Beyond and earth is broken, never again can it be repaired. Any angel who aids in the escape or mission of the Seven is doomed to remain on earth forever.” Erestor finished, horror settling into his features. Before Elrond could speak however, there was an earth shattering scream from upstairs.

They pounded up the stairs toward the screaming, coming from Glorfindel’s room.

The door flew open and Elrond immediately went to the side of the howling angel while Erestor surveyed the room and saw nothing out of place. There was only Glorfindel.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Lindir stood in the doorway panting, still covered in flour from baking.

Elrond continued to try and talk to the distraught figure on the bed who was more animated than he had been so far.

“I REMEMBER!” Glorfindel howled, hands gripping his scraggly hair and and scraping at his temples, threatening to tear skin.

“What, what do you remember?” Elrond asked, prying Glorfindel’s hands away and forcing his wide and bloodshot eyes to meet his own.

Glorfindel’s hands found a new grip on Elrond’s shoulders, bringing their faces close together.

“Everything.”    


End file.
